FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a data processing system 100. The data processing system 100 includes a data platform 102 that receives and/or transmits data to one or more external data sources 103. The data platform 102 can be, without limitation, a web server including one or more server computers and one or more processors. The external data sources 103 can be, without limitation, client computers including one or more processors, but can also include server computers, mobile computing devices, desktop or laptop computers, and the like.
The data platform 102 includes a storage layer 104 for storing data received from the one or more external data sources 103. The storage layer 104 can include a database, such as an in-memory database or hard-disk drive database. Consistent with implementations described herein, the storage layer 104 further includes a column store 106, and may also include a row store 108. Series data 110, such as time stamps or other serial or regular interval-based data, is preferably stored on column store 106.
When dealing with series data in the storage layer of an data platform, improving memory consumption and general performance in a manner that is virtually transparent to the user, and involves an ease of use when handling this kind of data using an extensive number of time series analysis functionality, is very challenging.